The invention relates to a game and also to a gaming table layout for playing said game. The invention is suitable in particular for use in a casino.
Casinos are an increasing source of recreation for many people. A casino game should preferably be one which can be played quickly and should be simple in concept, so that anyone can learn it quickly. Known casino games are roulette and blackjack. Since, apart from placing chips, roulette requires no active interventions from a player, and many people consider blackjack to be a game which is difficult to learn, it has been found that there is a need for a casino game which is easy to learn, and in which a player feels he can exert more influence on the course of the game.